Accessory devices are used to provide a protective cover for an electronic device. The accessory device generally covers the enclosure, or housing, and protects the electronic device in the event the electronic device is dropped. The thickness of an accessory device varies with the desired level of protection. For example, some accessory devices include a thickness of several millimeters and offer increased protection.
However, while the increased thickness may provide additional protection, it may also cause some drawbacks. For example, some electronic devices include a heat-generating component, such as an integrated circuit, offering high-performance capabilities. However, these heat-generating components also generate a relatively large amount of heat. The relative thickness of the accessory device may cause the heat to become trapped in the electronic device and/or the accessory device. In some cases, the heat causes the electronic device to limit, or throttle down, the heat-generating component to reduce its performance in order to reduce the heat, which may then reduce the overall performance of the electronic device. Alternatively, or in combination, the accessory device may retain the heat causing a hot spot in the accessory device. As a result, a user contacting the hot spot may burn the user.